


apology breakfast

by forestofbabel



Series: "I Voted" Drabble Gifts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Full Moon, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofbabel/pseuds/forestofbabel
Summary: Food. Then sleep, you look exhausted.





	apology breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> written for my _I Voted_ promotion  
> for [sawamura-sunshine](http://sawamura-sunshine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Derek was tired. He was always tired after a full moon, but today felt worse. He trekked back, too tired to run anymore. He wasn’t sure why he was so exhausted. Then he remembered how much extra work he had been doing the last few months. How much harder it was to solve cases without Stiles around.

Derek cursed himself. He felt like he had messed something up there. He wasn’t sure what, or how, but that sinking feeling that he had done something wrong had been growing steadily since Stiles left town.

He made it back to the loft as the first rays of sunlight started to spill over downtown. The muted nighttime where nothing felt fully awake yet, not even earth itself.

There were tenants in the building now. It was all fixed up and there were people living there and he being landlord was a lot of work also. He was burning at both ends. Derek had to walk past the offices on the first floor to get to the elevator. One was for the building. A few others he rented out to local businesses. One was tech repair, another a tailor. Another, the P. I. firm Stiles convinced Derek into opening together.

Derek looked at the closed store front and sighed. What had he done wrong?

He made it into the elevator and leaned against the back wall and waited for it to reach the top floor. Someone in the building must be up early. Bacon and pancakes were wafting to his nose and Derek became painfully aware of how starving he was.

He forgot to meal prep a breakfast for after the full moon. Damn it. Derek hit his head against the back wall. The cart stopped and door opened and the scent of pancakes and bacon and something spicy that smelled like chilaquiles. He hadn’t had a Mexican breakfast in years. Damn.

Derek was so tired he didn’t have the energy to make breakfast. He’d probably crawl into bed. Shower when he wakes up. He opened the door and was overwhelmed by the scents of his favorite breakfast food.

“What the?”

Derek blinked, bleary eyes looking around, taking in sight of his kitchen. His kitchen, so many breakfast foods, and Stiles.

Stiles turned around, a sheepish smile. “Hey, Sour Wolf. Hungry?”

“Starving. What… what are you doing here? Why…”

“Apology breakfast. Come on.” Stiles plated a bunch of food and set it on the counter.

Derek didn’t have much brain power. He was too tired. He just stumbled over to the barstool and sat down, staring at Stiles. “Why are you apologizing?”

“For skipping out on you? I thought that was obvious.”

“I thought I did something wrong.”

“What? No!” Stiles said, a little panicked. “Here, eat. Now I feel like even more of an asshole.” He shoved a fork into Derek’s hand and platted another, much smaller, breakfast for himself. “I freaked out, okay? I get… way too attached way to fast with people. And it’s always ended badly. And we started a business together on top of dating? And it was going great! Don’t get me wrong. I was loving every moment of it, but that’s sort of the problem. Because if I’m all in like that, then I’m probably taking things too fast and freaking you out and I don’t want to freak you out. So I needed to take a step back and make sure I wasn’t just being crazy and fixated or if I really do like you.”

“You’re worried that we’re going too fast?” Derek asked. Despite his hunger, he hadn’t touched his breakfast. Stiles had been nervously eating while chattering his whole speech. It was disgusting, but all Derek could think was that we was so, so happy to be seeing that stupid face again.

“I love you, Derek.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard those words, but it still made Derek happier than he had thought possible.

“I love you, too.”

Stiles smiled. “Do you forgive me for leaving like a chicken?”

“Will you keep making me breakfast?”

Stiles laughed. “Maybe if you actually eat any of it.” Then he place his hand in Derek’s. “I’d make you breakfast every morning for the rest of my life if you’d let me.”

“It’ll only take a week to pay me back,” Derek said, having already forgiven him.

“The rest is interest, then. And because I want to. If you’ll let me.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Stiles. The next time you freak out, just tell me. Because I don’t think we’re moving too fast.”

“You don’t?”

Derek thought back to the ring store he had been snooping out before Stiles left town. He hadn’t bought anything because men didn’t typically wear anything for engagement and he didn’t know Stiles’ preference on the matter yet.

“Not at all.”

Stiles ducked his head with a blush. “Okay.” He took his hand back and wiped at some tears that were pricking at eyes. “Eat your breakfast, dumbass. It’s getting cold.”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m the one who left. Thank you, for like… taking me back.”

“Keep making me breakfast and I’ll always take you back.”

Stiles leaned over the counter and kissed Derek. He wasn’t sure if he was still hungry for food after getting that, but Stiles pulled back and pointed at the plate with his fork. “Food. Then sleep, you look exhausted. Then, then…”

“Then we’ll make up,” Derek said, staring at Stiles’ lips. “Properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
